Fault
by BabyBaek04
Summary: Kita tak perlu bersandiwara, karena apapun yang kita lakukan akan terlihat salah./Chanbaek/chanyeol baekhyun


Fault

Pair : ChanyeolXBaekhyun  
Genre : Boys Love, Romace, Angst  
Rated : T

(repost)

Summary : Kita tak perlu bersandiwara, karena apapun yang kita lakukan akan terlihat salah.

Tak ada hal yang lain untuk kujadikan rutinitas selain berdiri didepan tumpukan batu kokoh yang melingkupi rumah megah didalamnya. Kala jelaga membumbung diatas lagit dan jangkrik yang memulai orkestranya di balik rerumputan.

Di balkon kamar itu, kulihat pujaanku tengah memanjangkan lehernya mencari sesuatu, tubuh mungil itu bergerak gelisah dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Sampai mata bulan sabit itu memakukan pandangannya padaku, seulas senyum yang menjadi canduku terbit dari bibir mungilnya. Dia berjalan kesisi lain balkon untuk memudahkan kami bertatap muka kulihat senyum itu perlahan luntur digantikan oleh raut cemas yang sangat kentara- dan aku tidak menyukai itu-.

Ku beri tanda padanya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Pujaanku benar-benar penurut, ia berjalan kearah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan balkon tapi sebelum itu ia mengucapkan kata yang tak membuat pita suaranya bergetar tapi aku sudah cukup mengerti dengan gerakan bibirnya 'Aku mencintaimu, Tetaplah bertahan untukku.'

Harusnya ia tau bahnwa aku akan tetap bertahan untuknya apapun yang terjadi, karena dia adalah deru nafasku, detak jantungku dan simfoni hidupku. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya meski aku akan ditendang keluar oleh ayahnya hanya karna ingin menyampaikan rindu yang meluap, meski mendapat cacian dari seluruh orang-orang suci yang memijakan kaki didunia ini dan bahkan jika Tuhan menolak Cinta kami.

Karna kau adalah cintaku, deru nafasku, dan simfoni kehidupanku. Tetaplah disampingku, disamping seorang Park Chanyeol yang egois ini.

...

Aku sangat menyukai saat dia mengulas senyum yang sampai menyipitkan matanya, dan dia tau jika aku sangat memuja senyumnya, ah bukan hanya senyumnya tapi aku menyukai segala darinya. Dia adalah seorang pria-percayalah padaku- meskipun wajah manisnya dapat mengalahkan seluruh gadis di permukaan bumi, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun seorang interior _designer_.

Pertemuan kami terlampau biasa, dia yang menjadi designer interior rumah milik atasanku yang memiliki segudang pekerjaan jadi beliau mempercayaakan segala _Lay-out_ ruangan padaku. Jujur saja aku telah jatuh cinta pandangan pertama-kurasa orang sering menyebutnya begitu- padanya. Saat ia sibuk memotret isi ruangan dengan _digital camera-_ nya _,_ sesekali aku mecuri pandang untuk menjelajahi sosok ramping yang sedang asyik bekerja dengan kameranya.

Semua berjalan bigitu klise, kami sering bertemu di rumah atasanku lalu mengajaknya makan siang dan berakhir dengan aku yang mengantarnya pulang. Sampai suatu malam rasa yang selama ini kutekan entah kenapa mulai mendesak untuk keluar. Aku tau ini salah, kami itu sama dan tidak bisa bersama. Tapi bisakah aku egois sekali dalam hidupku, selama ini aku tak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan atas nasibku yang ditelantarkan orang tua dan tidak diterima oleh dunia jadi bisakah Kau membiarkan kami bersama?.

Aku menyatakan persaanku ketika aku mengantarnya pulang, aku tak terlalu berharap, aku yakin setidaknya telapak tangannya akan menghantam permukaan pipiku. Tapi aku salah dia mengembangkan senyum manis sangat manis, dia mengangguk cepat kemudian memelukku erat, yang membuatku susah bernafas, bukan karena pelukan pria mungil ini terlampu erat, tapi rasa yang memuncah menekan dadaku.

Aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku, tak meperdulikan tatapan ganjil dari orang-orang, aku sangat mencintainya dan itu mutlak aku tak perduli dunia menolak kami karena aku sangat mencintainya, sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

...

Kami tau hubungan ini tak akan semudah saat kami memulainya, kami tau orang-orang diluaran sana melonglong menentang hubungan yang kami miliki, bahkan dari keluarga Baekhyun.

Saat merayakan setahun hubungan kami aku memberanikan diri mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun walaupun pujaanku ini sudah bersikeras menahanku, tapi tak mungkin kami terus seperti ini aku akan meminta restu dari mereka.

Reaksi mereka sudah dapat kalian tebak bukan, Ayah pujaanku benar-benar murka ia membanting barang yang ada disekitarnya kulirik Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk di dalam kukungan lenganku kuyakin dia tengah menangis sekarang.

"Dasar Orang menjijikkan, kau apakan putraku sehingga dia bisa rusak seperti ini? Dan kau Byun Baekhyun apa kesalahku Sampai kau mempermalukanku seperti ini,ha!" lagi-lagi kepalan tangan tuan Byun menghantam wajahku, aku telah mendapatkan beberapa warna biru di wajahku tapi itu tak masalah asal mereka tak melukai pujaanku yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan dalam leganku.

Apa mereka tak dapat mengerti perasaan kami, bahkan saat kami berlutut dibawa kaki mereka, Nyonya Byun yang sangat ramah dan murah senyumpun sekarang menatap kami dengan pandangan sinis. Apa kami begitu salah dengan apa yang kami rasa saat ini?.

"Kalian benar-benar menjijikkan, terlebih kau Byun Bekhyun." Tuan Byun lagi-lagi mencecar kami dengan kata-kata kasar. " Jika kau lebih memilih Pria Brengsek ini, kemasi barangmu dan keluar dari rumahku." Lanjut Tuan Byun, aku membulatkan mataku kulirik Nyonya Byun yang sama sekali tak bergeming dengan keputusan suaminya. Apa mereka benara-benar manusia yang disebut orang tua?.

"Aku lebih memilih Park Chanyeol Ayah, terima kasih atas kasih sayang yang kau berikan selama 22 tahun ini padaku, aku tak akan melupakan itu. Dan Ibu, aku benar-benar menyayangimu tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan pria yang aku cintai." Kurasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dalam rengkuhanku.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki putra sekarang, jadi jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu, kau sudah sangat mengecewakanku jadi sekarang jangan anggap aku sebagai ibumu lagi." Kalimat dingin itu keluar dari mulut Nyonya Byun yang membuat lelehan air mata Pujaanku semakin deras.

Sudah cukup, aku bisa saja menerima ribuan pukulan dari Tuan Byun ataupun hujaman kata-kata kasar dari Nyonya Byun, tapi aku tak akan terima jika mereka membuat Pujaanku sakit seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup, aku akan membawa Baekhyun denganku, aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian sudah memberikan harta kalian yang sangat berharga padaku, aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik." Aku mengangkat tubuh mungil Pujaanku mengiringnya kearah pintu keluar rumah mewah ini.

Malam itu begitu dingin, aku mebawa Pujaanku kerumah sederhanku, dan paginya kami akan meninggalkan kota yang terkutuk ini, tapi aku tak pernah lupa kemanapun kami pergi dunia tetap akan menolak kami.

 _'tapi tenang saja, Byun Baekhyun-ku pujaan hatiku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski ribuan cacian mengiringi setiap langkah kita, meski takdir tuhan yang terlalu kejam untuk berusaha memisahkan kita, kau harus tau aku selalu mencintaimu selamanya mencintaimu.'_

 _..._

Kami pindah kesebuah kota kecil di pinggir ibu kota, Sebuah kontrakan sederhana yang setidaknya mampu menaungi kami berdua. Aku menyerakhan segala urusan rumah pada Baekhyun karena aku tau itu keahliannya, aku bahkan masih mengingat mata berbinarnya saat menemukan gudang penuh dengan tumpukan barang bekas pemilik rumah yang dulu.

Aku benar-benar tidak yakin bahwa rumah yang kutempati sekarang hanya seharga 26000 won per bulan, namun setelah mendapat setuhan ajaib dari pujaanku kontrakan kami terlihat seperti kontrakan yang miliki sewa 86000 won perbulan, sungguh aku tak salah mempercayakan design rumah ini pada Pujaanku.

Kedua retinaku tak bisa berpaling dari keindahan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Kupandangi Pria mungilku tengah meyelipkan 3 tangkai bunga matahari kedalam vas transparan yang telah terisi setengah air, senyumnya mengembang ketika dia menghirup aroma dari bunga matahari tersebut-dia sangat menyukai bunga matahari-.

Dengan langkah pelan kutempatkan tubuhku dibelakang tubuhnya, namun ia tetap tak bergeming dan masih memperhatikan ketiga tangkai bunga mataharinya. Kuselipkan kedua tanganku ke pinggangnya kemudian menariknya dalam pelukanku, kurasakan tubuhnya menegang sesaat kemudian kembali merileks.

"Kau mengagetkanku Yeol," suara merdu itu serasa mengalun dalam telingaku.

"hm,kau sangat manis." Aku menyerukkan kepalaku dalam perpotongan lehernya

"kau bahkan mengabaikan protesku." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya membuat posisi kami saling berhadapan.

"Aku tak pernah mengabaikanmu Baek."

"Benarkah bahkan ketika nona Yuan yang cantik itu menggodamu?" Aku yakin dia hanya bercanda tapi jujur saja itu sangat mengusikku.

"Baek, aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu tapi jika kau mulai tidak mempercayaiku aku benar-benar akan merasa kecewa." kuangkat tanganku dan meletakkannya dia atas permukaan pipi mulusnya. "kau harus tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Kudengar sebuah tawa ringan darinya.

"aku tau Yeol, kau bahkan mengatakannya berulang kali dalam sehari, apa kau tak bosan?" tanyannya dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"bagaimana aku bisa bosan jika itu adalah satu-satunya nyanyian yang aku tau di dunia ini" Aku bukan seorang pria yang puitis tapi sungguh kalimat itu keluar secara tidak langsung.

"hm, kalau begitu kau harus membuat lagu baru untukku, lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan sepanjang hidupmu." Pujaanku mengulas senyum manisnya lagi "kau harus membuat lagu yang tercipta untukku."

" kau tau aku sangat payah dalam hal itu Baek,"

" tentu saja aku tau, aku juga tau kau selalu melakukan apa yang ku mau."

Baiklah Pujaanku tak akan pernah salah, yang ia katakan selalu benar dan aku setuju bahwa aku selalu memberikan apa yang ia mau, apapun itu.

...

Bunga di musim semi benar-benar sangat indah, seakan Tuhan dengan sengaja menumpahkan berbagai warna cat kepermukaan bumi, namun pemandangan itu tak cukup indah untuk mengalahkan keindahan Pujaanku yang tengah bersandar nyaman di pundakku.

" berhenti menatapku seperti itu Yeol." Protesan itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

" kenapa hm, kau tidak suka saat kutatap?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk lebih memperhatikan ukiran wajahnya.

" bukan begitu, tapi aku sangat malu," cicitnya, ah, aku melihat rona merah mengembang dari pipinya.

Aku sangat menyukai waktu saat bersamanya, rasanya aku ingin meperlihatkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa aku sangat behagia dengan dia yang ada di sampingku. Tapi aku tau dunia tak akan pernah bahagia jika kami bersama, karena dunia tau apa yang salah dan apa yang benar namun aku menutup mata akan hal itu.

" coba lihat mereka, mereka sangat menjijikkan,"

" Ck, ternya orang seperti mereka memang ada,"

" Dasar kaum hina,"

Karena aku tau semua orang akan menyalak seperti anjing kesetanan saat melihat kebahagiaan kami, mereka akan meluncurkan ribuan kutukan akan ikatan yang kami buat. Lalu sesuci apakah mereka yang dengan mudah menghakimi orang seperti kami?.

" Yeol, aku ingin ke Namsan Tower suatu saat nanti, apa kau ingin menemaniku." Pinta Baekhyun, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terjadi keheningan diantara kami berdua.

" tentu saja, memangnya kenapa kau ingin ke Namsan Tower, tak seperti biasanya?"

" Tidak hanya saja aku ingin melihat orang- orang dalam ketinggian, aku ingin tau kesalahan apa yang kita perbuat sehingga mereka memandang kita dengan tatapan hina."

Dan jawaban itu membuat hatiku tepilin menyakitkan, apa kau begitu tersiksa dengan orang-orang suci itu sayang? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, dan biarkan aku menjadi orang berengsek yang tetap mempertahankanmu disisiku.

" Baek, apa menurutmu uang yang kita kumpulkan selama ini sudah cukup banyak?" aku menggenggam kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya.

" hm, kurasa begitu, mengangnya kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" Jawabnya, kemudian dia mengangkat pandangannya menatap wajahku lebih jelas.

" Kalau begitu mari kita menikah," aku sedang tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar ingin menikahinya.

" Yeol, kau sedang tidak mabuk kan?" kuliahat kedua retinaya itu membulat tak percaya.

" Aku sangat serius Baek mari kita menikah dan berjanji untuk selalu bersama." Aku berlutut dihadapannya, mejadikan kaki kiriku sebagai tumpuan. Tak ada cincin yang bertahtakan berlian atau sebuket buanga penuh warna. Aku melamarnya hanya dengan setangkai bunga matahari yang melengkung mengikuti arah cahayanya.

Kulihat ia menganguk cepat, dan bagaikan kilat menyambar tubuhku dengan pelukan erat yang mebuat hatiku memuncah.

"Aku mau Yeol, Ayo kita menikah dan selalu hidup bersama."

 _' untuk Baekhyun-ku, cintaku, detak jantungku dan aliran jiwaku. Kau adalah kado terindah yang tuhan berikan secara tidak ikhlas padaku, ia mempertemukanku padamu dan bersikeras memisakanmu dariku. Aku mencintaimu dan itu adalah ideologiku, Aku menyayangimu karena itu sumber kehidupanku dan aku melindungimu karena itu adalah kewajibanku. Kumohon jangan pernah pergi dariku meski Tuhan sendiri yang turun tangan menarikmu dariku.'_

 _..._

Kami telah selesai dengan urusan pernikahan kami esok, dan kau tak salah membaca kami memang akan menikah esok pagi. Kami menikah di sebuah gereja kecil dekat rumah kami, orang yang menghadirinya hanya seorang pastur yang telah menjadi teman kami setiap kami berkunjung untuk berdoa digereja dan Nyoya penjual buah yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Malam ini begitu hangat, kabut malam rasanya menyelimuti tubuh kami yang berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak. Kami baru saja kembali dari sebuah toko baju di kota, dan berjalan kaki kembali ke kontrakan kami. Kami bisa saja menggunakan bus untuk kembali tapi Baekhyun bersikeras untuk Pulang menggunakan kaki kami.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi kami akan mencapai kontrakan hanya tinggal melewati sebuah gang sempit yang tepat mengantar kami ke depan rumah. Namun belum separuh gang yang kami lewati, kulihat siluet seorang Pria yang bersandar pada tembok gang sebuah rokok terapit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Pria tersebut melangkah pelan kearah kami, kuhentikan langkahku di ikuti oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun sempat menatapku meminta penjelasan sebelum dia mengikuti arah pandanganku. Sampai wajah pria itu terlihat jelas oleh kami.

"D-Daehyun," suara itu keluar dari Baekhyun

" Oh, ternyata kau masih mengenaliku tuan muda."

" apa yang kau inginkan ?"

" Tuan dan nyonya Byun memerintahkan aku untuk menyeretmu kehadapannya."

Kudengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun " Mereka sendiri yang membuangku."

" Kau pikir mereka akan membuang pewaris tunggal keluarga Byun?" Daehyun mendecih

" Ayo pulang bersamaku."

Daehyun mengambil tangan Baekhyun tetapi dengan cepat aku menepisnya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Daehyun-ssi." Aku membawa tubuh Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik tubuhku.

" Aku tau kalian tidak akan membuat ini mejadi lebih mudah." Ucap Daehyun, dia membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah.

" Yah, orang-orang tidak berguna, cepat keluar dan bantu aku menyelesaikan urusan ini!" Pria itu berucap dengan nada tinggi.

Tak lama setelah itu 5 orang bertubuh Besar keluar dari persimpangan gang, mereka tak jauh beda dengan Daehyun yang menatap kami dengan tatapan begis.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan, akh lepaskan aku." Jerit Baekhyun

Seorang pria bertubuh besar telah menarik Baekhyun dari belakang tubuhku, dan seorang lagi memegangi kedua pergelagan taganku yang mereka bawa ke belakang punggungku.

" sebenarnya, aku ingin membuat ini menjadi sangat mudah tapi kalian yang mepersulitnya. Kau bisa saja memberikan Baekhyun padaku dan aku membebaskanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau ingin bermain main denganku, jadi mari kita bermain sebentar."

Setelah Daehyun menyelesaikan ucapanya, ketiga orang suruhan Daehyun melayangkan pukulannya keseluruh tubuhku, kudengar lengkingan tagis dari Baekhyun dan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan lebih dari hujaman pukulan yang orang-orang ini berikan.

Tak berapa lama kudengar kokangan pistol dibalik suara pukulan yang menghapiri tubuhku, di ikuti dengan suara jerita memohon dari Baekhyun yang sangat lirih. Apa semuanya benar-benar akan berakhir seperti ini? Aku tesenyum miris.

Dorrr,,,

Kupejamkan kedua mataku menunggu timah panas itu menembus bagian tubuhku, namun yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya bunyi sesuatu yang membentur tanah. Kubuka perlahan dan yang yang tebayang di retinaku adalah sosok mungil pujaanku yang terbaring di tanah dengan luka tembak didadanya.

Orang yang memegangiku mulai melepaskan pegangannya, dan dengan cepat aku menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun membawanya dalam pelukanku. Kudengar Daehyun mendecih sebelum berlari meninggalkan kami di susul oleh orang-orangnya.

"Baek, Kau dengar aku? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Aku menggoncangkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Pria mungilku menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian mengangkat tangannya menuju permukaan pipiku.

"Apa kau juga tidak apa-apa Yeol?" Pujaanku bertanya dengan lirih.

Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya air matu benar-benar tak bisa kutahan lagi, aku sangat ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga, tapi di kota kecil ini tidak memiliki fasilitas seperti itu kami harus naik bus ke ibu kota untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

" Ja-ngan menangis, aku tak apa. Aku juga tidak butuh rumah sakit cukup kau memelukku saja aku sudah sembuh."

Dia tertawa kecil, kemudian menggeliat kecil dalam pelukanku. Aku menariknya lebih dalam dan memberikan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Apa kau sudah membuat lagu untukku Yeol?"

"hm,"

"Bisa aku dengar itu sekarang."

"kau bisa mendengarnya di hari pernikahan kita besok Baek."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang yeol, Kumohon."

Aku menarik nafas, menghapus lelehan air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua mataku.

 _' malam begitu kelam_

 _Cahaya mentari bagai menikam_

 _Tak bisakah kita terus bersama?_

 _Yang kita miliki hanya cinta dan tak ada yang tersisa'_

Aku hentikan nyanyianku saat aku tersedak air mataku, ku turunkan penglihatanku pada Pujaanku yang berada dalam dekapanku, tatapannya mulai menyayu namun tetap tersenyum.

"Lan-jutkan Yeol."

 _' mereka memberi kewajiban pada kita untuk dibenci_

 _Tanpa memberi kita hak untuk membenci_

 _Jadi sayang, mari kita saling menggengam tangan_

 _Meredupkan rindu yang tak tertahankan'_

 _'Kau cintaku, deru nafasku dan simfoni hidupku_

 _Kau Baekhyunku nyanyian pereda sepiku_

 _Kau segalaku dan tetaplah bersamaku'_

 _'tak ada yang memegangiku selain dirimu_

 _Dan tak ada yang memegangimu selain diriku_

 _Aku mencintaimu setiap roda waktu berjalan_

 _Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ku'_

Aku meneyelesaikan nyanyianku dengan linagan air mata, Baekhyun-ku sudah memejamkan matanya, mungkin pujaanku sudah terlalu lelah dan memutuskan tidur lebih awal. Malam yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi kukungan kedinginan yang menampar kulitku.

...

Disinilah aku sekarang berdiri didepan altar dengan hati menggebu menunggu untuk menempuh hidup yang baru. Kupandangi tamu yang datang dalam pernikahanku tak seperti dugaan, sebagian kursi gereja terisih oleh tamu kami, bahkan yang tak kami undang.

'Baek, apa kau tak lihat disana ada Nyonya penjual buah, dia membawa sekeranjang buah stroberi untukkmu, dan disampingnya ada Taehyun cucunya yang selalu menghina kita, tapi setelah itu mendapatkan jeweran dari Nyoya penjual buah.'

'Baek, dibarisan kedua di isi oleh keluarga tuan Yuan, mereka sangat menyayagiku dan sudah kuanggap keluarga, disana juga ada Nona Yuan shan yang selalu membuatmu cemburu'

'Baek, di baris yang lainya aku tak mengenali mereka, tapi aku yakin mereka adalah teman-temanmu karena aku sangsi orang-orang yang berpakaian mahal itu mengenalku, dan dibarisan paling belakang kulihat kedua orang tuamu'

'Baek, tamu yang menghadiri pernikahan kita sangat banyak, apa kau tak bahagia? Tapi kenapa mereka semua menagis bahkan ibu tak hentinya mengusak air matanya dengan sapu tangan.'

Kuhentikan monologku saat pastur mulai membacakan doa untuk kami berdua. Aku mebaca janji suci kami dengan sangat lantang, tapi Baek kenapa kau tetap memejamkan mata? Sekarang giliranmu untuk menjawab.

Kuhampiri tubuh mungilnya, dia memakai tuxedo putih yang kami pesan kemarin malam. Aku ingat dengan semangat ia menujuk tuxedo itu sementara dia memilihkanku texudo hitam. Dia sangat manis dengan make up tipisnya yang khas, tapi sampai kapan dia tertidur di dalam kotak sempit itu.

" Baek, bangunlah kita sudah menikah." Ku elus helaian legamnya, kemudian perlahan mengecup permukaan bibirnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertama kami, karena aku sangat menghormatinya sebagai orang yang kucintai.

"Sayang, ayo bagun dan kita akan pergi ke Namsan Tower, bukankah kau ingin kesana?"

Tak bisa lagi, air mata ini tak lagi bisa tertahan dan otakku tak bisa lagi ku manipulasi, Baekhyunku telah pergi dan tak akan kembali dia meninggalkanku disini sendiri. Ku peluk tubuh mungil itu lagi, menyalurkan segala rasa yang tak bisa tersampaikan oleh kata.

 _'untuk chanyeol-ku, dering kebahagianku, penyemangat hidupku dan menyembuh lukaku. tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain cinta dan luka, Tuhan tak membiarkan kita bersama di sini karna tak ada tempat yang kuat untuk kita berpijak jadi biarkan Tuhan menarikku dari dunia yang kejam ini. Aku menunggumu, menunggumu di persimpangan jalan menuju surga. Tak perlu terburu-buru karena aku akan tetap menunggu. Kata cinta tak bisa lagi menggungkapkan rasaku karena rasaku lebih besar dari ungkapan cinta.'-Baekhyun-_

 **END**

annyeonghaseo,,salam kenal, saya penghuni baru ffn ini juga fic Chanbaek pertama saya jadi jika banyak kesalahan atau fell yang kurang dapat mohon maaf^-^

review?


End file.
